


Quickie

by LadyRamora



Category: FFXIV, Final Fantasy XIV, final fantasy 14 - Fandom
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Closet Sex, Estinien and Aymeric make a bet, Haurchefant is always a slut for WoL, Haurchefant is slutty for WoL, Inappropriate Behavior, Jokes, M/M, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Teasing, bottom Haurchefant, laughing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29142498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRamora/pseuds/LadyRamora
Summary: Haurchefant and the Warrior of Light have a quickie in a closet at a formal event.
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Player Character, Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Quickie

Haurchefant has been teasing you all night.

Touching you like he couldn’t keep his hands off of you. Sneaking up behind you to grope your backside. His hand skimming far too high on your thigh as he sat next to you at the dining table.

Pretending to drop his napkin so he could cop a feel between your legs, even!

You’re trying very hard to be good. To not do something inappropriate at the fancy dinner event that Aymeric had invited you to, but Haurchefant was making it very difficult!

So now you are stood with Aymeric and Estinien. Making easy conversation with them and basking in the presence of their lighthearted banter when Haurchefant happens upon you again.

You squawk in outrage as Haurchefant winds his arms around your waist and lifts you. “Haurchefant!”

Haurchefant turns to the other two, tossing you over his shoulder and offering a jaunty little salute. “We’ll be off now. Thanks ever so for the invitation, Ser Aymeric. Estinien,” Haurchefant gives a tiny bow, and carries you off with him.

....

Aymeric gives a little hum and sips his champagne. Sharing a look with Estinien as they witness Lord Haurchefant carry off their resident Warrior of Light.

“You know they’re going to have sex, right,” Estinien says to him, staring down at his own flute of champagne that he had been holding all night in distaste.

Aymeric tips his flute back in a large swallow and sighs, “Thank you, Estinien. I’m aware of that.”

Estinien grunts, swapping out Aymeric’s empty glass for his full one.

Aymeric smiles in thanks, sipping at Estinien’s full glass. “A wager then, I suppose?”

Estinien smirks at him. “If they’re fucking in a bedroom, you buy me better booze.”

Aymeric eyes him, not even bothering to correct his foul language. “You never gamble unless it’s a sure thing. It’s rather unsportsmanlike.”

Estinien flashes his teeth at him, “I am Azure Dragoon, Lord Commander. I do not gamble.”

Aymeric shoots him a look, fond yet exasperated all at once. “Such sweet lies you tell. Very well then. My wager is a supply closet, you bring the alcohol.”Estinien frowns. Damn, he should have said a closet! It was far more likely.

Estinien clinks empty glass in his hand against the partially full one he had traded to Aymeric. “A deal then, Lord Commander.”

Aymeric smiles at him with clear affection. “Thank you for coming, Estinien. Truly, I would have been bored beyond measure without your company.”

Estinien twirls the empty flute in his hand, avoiding Aymeric’s eyes as he clears his throat roughly. “Yes, well. You asked me to attend, so of course I came.”

Aymeric bumps against him fondly. Touching his elegant gloved hand to Estinien’s armour. “Still, it is good to see you.”

Estinien flushes. “You as well.”

....

“Haurchefant!” You hiss, slapping at his back where your hands dangled, still over his shoulder where he had hoisted you before carrying you off.

“Could this not wait? I was in the middle of a conversation!”

Haurchefant smacks your backside, squeezing at you firmly. “And I do apologize for that, my dear, but I could wait no longer. You have tempted me far too long this night!”

You stare down his back as he moves swiftly through the Manor, guilty in your enjoyment of the way his slacks clung to his muscled legs and firm backside. Twelve, he was fit. You want to squeeze him.

Actually, what was stopping you?

You reach down and grab two fistfuls, sighing happily as Haurchefant stumbles. “I’m taking you this time,” You tell him, groping at him for emphasis.

Haurchefant gives a laughing groan, “You have no idea.. how much I was hoping you’d say that!”

He makes a sudden turn, pausing at a door and twisting the knob, and then carrying you inside and then kicking the door closed behind you.

You give a startled huff as Haurchefant heaves you from his shoulder to land on the cushion of an overstuffed chair.

You look up as Haurchefant stands in front of you, his fancy suit jacket gone and his hands already unzipping his clingy slacks.

You shift in your own discomfort as your own erection grinds against the seam of your trousers.

Haurchefant shoves his slacks down his legs, kicking them off his shiny dress shoes and sending them sliding away across the floor.

His thumbs hook into his form fitting smallclothes, and he turns his back to you as he slides them down too.

His firm backside made bare to your eyes as he bends over to slide them over his shoes. The elezen lord wiggling his hips at you as he peeks at you between his legs.

Your eyes widen as he cups the cheeks of his ass and spreads himself for you, and you make a choked sound at seeing the jewel of a plug nestled there between his cheeks.

“Do you like it?” Haurchefant asks with a chuckle, “I’ve been ready for you all night!”

You clutch at the arm rests of your chair as he grips the jewel with one hand and with the other spreads himself wide.

He pulls it free with a shuddering breath, lubricant dripping down his thighs.

“Haurchefant,” You strangle out, knuckles bone white on the armrests. “Holy shite! Were you planning this all night?!”

Haurchefant turns to face you, leaning in and tucking the plug into the pocket of your suit jacket. His long fingers working on the seam of your trousers, fondling your bulge through the thin fabric as his blue eyes gleam at you.

He presses a finger to his lips, winking at you with an impish grin. “I might have.”

He flicks the button on your slacks then slides down your zipper. His hands warm as he reaches into your small clothes and exposes you to the open air.

“Ahh,” Haurchefant moans as he looks at your cock with a mix of adoration and lust. “Would that we had more time,” he sighs, “I do so love using my mouth on you.”

He drags his fingers over you and gives a bittersweet sigh, “Ah, well. I’ll take what I can get!”

He smiles up into your face as he sticks out his tongue drools down onto your erection, giggling in delight as your hips jolt under the stroke of his wicked fingers.

He raises up after of few torturous moment of teasing you, his knees on either side of your hips as he positions himself over your lap. His hand guiding your cock to press against his ass.

“Wait, wait!” You gasp. What about lube? Was he crazy?! You could hurt him!

“Don’t worry, darling,” Haurchefant breathes as he teases his entrance with the tip of your cock. “I’m already very wet down there. I made quite sure of that.”

You have another retort but it dies on your tongue, transforming into a choked moan as Haurchefant sinks down on you.

He hadn’t been lying, he was wet. And loose enough from the plug that it wasn’t painful for him - judging by the way Haurchefant simply plops down into your lap with a low moan.

Haurchefant wiggles in your lap with a pleased little hum, sucking his lower lip into his mouth as he looks at you under his lashes.

“You sexy bastard,” You groan, your head dropping forward to rest against his chest as he bounces in your lap.

“Now, now,” Haurchefant laughingly chides on panting breath, “Let’s not bring my parentage into the bedroom with us. I may be kinky, my dear, but there are lines even I’ll not cross!”

You tip your head back in a groaning laugh. “You’re terrible!”

Haurchefant clenches around you teasingly, “Am I now? I’ve received no complaints before!”

You reach out and grasp his hips, helping lift him and rocking your hips up into him. “Don’t talk about your past lovers when we’re like this!”

Haurchefant gasps on a particularly hard thrust, struggling between words as you put your back into it, “Ah…! I.. hah! ..would nnnever, my.. nng.. sweet love!”

You grip him by his tie, tugging him down to kiss you. Your fingers wrestling with his buttons on his shirt for a moment before you become frustrated and forcefully tear his collar open. Buttons flying as you kiss from his lips down his jaw to bite at his throat.

Haurchefant clutches at the back of your head with a moan. “So violent, my love!”

You lick at indent of your teeth, “Are you complaining now?”

Haurchefant laughs. “Never! I quite enjoy your penchant for it!”

You kiss down his throat, tearing open his shirt as you travel down and sending more buttons flying as you go.

You suck his nipple into your mouth with bruising force just how he liked it. Biting at him gently with your teeth and feeling the result of your actions as Haurchefant whines above you and makes a mess all over himself and your suit jacket as he cums.

You pull back to suck at your teeth. “You came before me. Were you that close already?”

Haurchefant makes small mewling cries in his throat, limp against you now as you thrust up into him. His hands likely wrinkling your suit jacket as he curls his fists in it.

“I’m close,” You say into his skin, your fingers digging hard into his hips.

“Cum inside,” Haurchefant moans. “I want to keep it there the rest of the night.”

You clench your jaw, eyes tightly shut as you cum, hissing out through your teeth, “You kinky bastard!”

Haurchefant strokes his hands over your head as you fall into him, his fingers still shivering as he pets you.

“Mmm, was it good for you?”

You choke out a laugh.

There’s a clatter at the door and you both freeze as it opens up to pin you in place with a sudden burst of outside light.

Estinien pokes his head in, looks at the both of you, and says, “Godsdamnit, I lost. Couldn’t you two do it in a bedroom for once?”

He makes a sound of disgust and closes the door behind him before you can respond.

You share a look with Haurchefant in tense silence for a moment.

And then dissolve into laughter.

....

Estinien curls his lip as he hears them laughing in the room after him. Damned horny fools couldn’t wait a few moments more to get to an actual bedroom?

“Oi, Aymeric. You were right!” Estinien grumpily calls out.

Aymeric’s voice is far away, but the smugness of his victory is apparent, “As I thought! You know what kind of wine I like, Estinien!”

Estinien crosses his arms and huffs.

He hated wine.


End file.
